Chenille Dreams
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice is home alone and plans to take a nap. But she ends up thinking of Tarrant instead and finds herself craving...release. But does she dare?


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film. Rated M for explicit adult content.

Alice is home alone and plans to take a nap. But she ends up thinking of Tarrant instead and finds herself craving...release. But does she dare?

* * *

**Chenille Dreams**

Alice sat on the edge of the bed, alone. She was home from the Castle early, for once, and was tired enough to decide to try and take a nap before Tarrant came home. She wasn't accustomed to being in their bed alone, and it felt odd. Odd and...lonely.

But she was tired. Surely a nap would be all right? She shouldn't feel guilty about just wanting a nap, should she? No, of course not.

Alice felt a little uncomfortable, and then realised that it was because she was a bit warm. All she had on was her chemise and pantalettes. Should she remove them? Yes, it should be safe to. After all, since she and Tarrant had moved into their new home they had made it quite clear to Mally and Thackery that they were never to enter the bedroom or bathing chamber uninvited.

Well, thought Alice, that was that. She didn't need to wear anything at all for her nap. And she was no longer in London, so she needn't fear being considered improper for wanting to rest in complete comfort instead of sweating and sleeping poorly. Alice sat up and removed her chemise and pantalettes and tossed them onto the floor.

"Ah, that feels so good!" she exclaimed, raising her arms and stretching. She even enjoyed the feel of her own slightly tousled curls against her back. She giggled and lowered her arms, feeling a bit naughty. She had never done such a thing before! She had never sat naked in bed and certainly never enjoyed the feel of her own hair, not to mention cool air, on her naked body before. Well, not alone, at any rate. Being with Tarrant was completely different. But now she was alone. And it didn't feel bad. Not bad at all.

Alice sighed in pleasure and anticipation as she lay back on the bed. Then she sat up again.

"Oh, bother!" She had forgotten to pull back the bed spread. But she hesitated, running her hand slowly across it.

This was one of her favourite fabrics. Chenille. She positively adored this chenille bed spread. Tarrant had let her choose the fabric and the colour, cornflower blue, when they had moved to this home, and made the entire bed set, including comfortable cotton sheets and fluffy pillows. But the bed spread was his crowning glory. He had lovingly stitched tiny rabbits all over it simply because he knew Alice liked them.

And oh, how she liked them! She remembered giving him a proper, loving reward when he had presented it to her. Alice blushed at the memory of how she had hugged and kissed him furiously and how they had ended up on the floor...

"Never mind that!" she scolded herself. She'd never get to sleep if she began thinking like **that.**

Alice lay back down and enjoyed the feel of the fabric on her naked skin and sighed. Oh, it felt so good! Her Tarrant was so good to her! She felt the imprint of the tiny rabbits against her flesh and sighed again. There must be hundreds of them! She rolled onto her front and felt them against her naked breasts and belly. Then she stretched her arms upwards and caressed the fabric gently with her palms.

Oh, she was in heaven! For a moment she buried her nose into it and sniffed. Yes...she could vaguely smell Tarrant. She could smell him in the entire room, actually, when she wanted to. He always smelled of cherries and roses and, of course, tea.

Tarrant. Her beautiful Tarrant with his white skin, muscled arms, legs, and chest despite his slender build, and his adorable lavender nipples and belly button. Alice sighed and clenched her fists slightly. She could envision his red-orange hair sprinkling his chest and going lower and lower until it surrounded his...

"Stop it!" she scolded herself again. "Alice Kingsley, you'll never get any rest if you keep thinking such...such...naughty thoughts!"

And that pert little backside of his when she had strapped him...

Alice sighed in disgust with herself. Oh, it was hopeless. Or was it? Oh, no...she couldn't. She just...couldn't. She knew what Tarrant sometimes did when she wasn't around or thought she wasn't around, as she had caught him at it several times, and he had told her she could do the same, but...no. Ladies didn't do such things. They didn't touch themselves in such a manner.

But despite her half-hearted denials, the chenille itself almost seemed to grant her permission to take Tarrant's suggestion. Would it be so bad? Or...improper? Of course it was improper. But since when had 'improper' stopped her in anything lately? Her new life here with Tarrant would be considered improper anywhere Above. But she had never been happier or felt more free. And loved. And Tarrant was in absolute bliss with her. His bouts with severe attacks of madness had lessened considerably since they had come together.

Oh, the chenille seemed to whisper to her to try it. Just once. Try it. Touch herself.

Slowly and with trembling hands Alice cupped her own breasts. Then, when nothing terrible happened, she squeezed them more tightly. Then she ran her palms across her nipples. It felt surprisingly good. Alice closed her eyes and did it again. It wasn't Tarrant touching her, but it was nice nonetheless.

But now what? Well, she could run her hands across her belly. That shouldn't be so bad. So Alice slowly trailed her hands down to her soft belly. Again, it felt surprisingly nice. Then she cupped her hands and used her fingertips to tickle herself slightly. Of course, she didn't tickle herself, really, but she did giggle a little at the sensation. She was being so naughty!

She teased her fingertip into her belly button and giggled again. That was actually fun! Oh, if Tarrant could see her now...

Well, she knew that if Tarrant saw her now he'd be atop her at once. But Tarrant wasn't here, so it was just her and the chenille.

Alice opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling. Did she dare? Well, she did when she washed. But this was different. This was for pleasure, not bathing.

Slowly, so slowly, Alice dared to push one hand downwards. She felt the soft curls of her feminine mound and stopped. At this point Tarrant always gasped and looked into her eyes with his emerald green ones having more flecks of gold by the moment. Well, her hair **was **soft, she supposed. But what was beneath...

No. She didn't dare. Or did she? When she had caught Tarrant pleasuring himself in the bath when he wasn't expecting her home he had clearly been enjoying himself. Of course he had also been moaning and groaning her name all the while.

Alice smiled. "Tarrant," she said, and finally slid her questing fingertips into her sex. She gasped. It felt...nice. No, it felt very nice. "Tarrant," she said again, and began to stroke herself the way he did. Slowly at first. Very slowly.

Oh, my! This did feel good! Most definitely naughty and improper, but so very good! She should stop, she told herself. But...it felt too good. Just...just pretend she was actually asleep and dreaming. That wouldn't be so wrong, would it? If it were a dream? She smiled. A chenille dream.

"Tarrant," she sighed, and stroked herself a little faster. She felt herself grow moist beneath her fingertips and gasped again, this time in surprise. She could do that to herself? Make her body respond to her own touch?

Experimentally she slid her second finger inside herself and moaned. It felt so warm and slightly bumpy inside herself. She really felt like that? Is that why it felt so good for Tarrant when he was inside of her and why it felt so good for her when he was inside her or used his fingers inside her to pleasure her? Or when he used his mouth...

Oh, goodness! She was getting wetter and Alice unconsciously moved to her tiny nub of pleasure and began to rub it. "Tarrant!" she cried out. It was soooo good! She felt a tingling sensation assail her and then heat emanate from beneath her fingers. It began to build that need inside of her to reach her peak of pleasure. But could she do it?

She used her free hand to grasp a breast and then pinch the nipple as she continued to rub her slickness even faster.

"Tarrant!" she cried again, this time not even aware of making a sound. All she could feel was the pleasure inside her building and herself struggling to breathe. She felt her throat go dry with all her panting and gasping. She arched her back and cried out Tarrant's name again.

Tarrant stood in the living room and heard what Alice was doing. He was utterly shocked. He never thought she would try such a thing. She easily accepted that he did it on occasion when she wasn't around, but her...

He moved closer to the bedroom door, making sure to tiptoe silently. He pressed his ear against it and heard her gasp and pant in that breathy, sensual way of hers. He grinned widely when he heard her call his name again.

Should he...

He silently and slowly opened the bedroom door. Alice's back was arched, her face and breasts were flushed with pleasure and she was at her climax.

"Chenille!" she cried out as she came.

"Chenille!" he asked before he could stop himself.

Alice gasped and her body fell flat atop the bed. She turned her face to him and it flamed scarlet.

"Tarrant! You're...you're..."

"I'm home, sweetling. And don't be embarrassed!"

"I'm not...not..." Alice stammered. Then she smiled.

"All right. I'm not. Well, not too much." She rolled onto her belly and gazed at him with her best 'come hither' look. "Why don't you join me?" She patted the bed spread.

"You want me to join you and...chenille?" he asked, trying to sound serious and scolding, but failing miserably.

Alice giggled. "I'm sorry Tarrant! I mostly thought of you, I promise! But this...this...made me decide to..." And she stopped, unable to continue.

Tarrant smiled and went to her. "Sweetling, if chenille could do this for you, just wait and see what **I **can do for you!"

Alice giggled again and rolled to her side and sat up. She opened her arms.

"Tarrant, I'm all yours and I'm already...ready for you!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this unorthodox little interlude with mainly Alice, but Alice and Tarrant in the end! All comments are welcome.


End file.
